Wascawy Wabbit, Or How Dean's Weekend Ended Up
by IShipItAllAndThenSome
Summary: The long and the short of it is that Dean and Cas get on a witch's bad side and she turns them into small fluffy baby animals. Poor, put-upon Sam must take care of these hyperactive and adorable balls of fluff. Speaking of, that's basically what this story is. K for some swearing and a little angel-on-demon violence. Pre-Destiel included. @LilyAndHerTramps: IT'S YOUR TURN!


**Based off of this Supernatural kink meme post ( .com (slash) (question mark) thread (equals sign) 24411345 (pound, hashtag, number sign, whatever you call it) t24411345 ) but with the symbols' names replaced with the actual symbols. I wish I could link it for you properly, but what it says is:**

_**"Dean and Cas get hit with a spell and turn into fluffy puppies (or kittens, bunnies, or something else cute and fuzzy). Cue Sam having to take care of the other two in their puppy form. After a long day of taking care of two rambunctious puppies (surely regular dogs aren't this hyper?), Sam ends up falling asleep on the bed with puppy!Dean and puppy!Cas snuggled on top of him."**_

**I chose bunnies because I saw a gif of Dean wiggling his nose like a bunny and I nearly exploded. It was that adorable. Also, Cas will be a kitten, because think of this: he is a kitty-Cas. That is all. **

* * *

This was decidedly not how Dean had intended to spend his weekend.

The night before, Dean had gone and ganked a witch - powerful, angry, terrifying, and gorgeous. As she went out like a light, she screamed some gibberish in his face. Cas, thankfully, had been on standby and had angel mojo'd her into a puff of smoke. It had tickled Dean's nose and he rubbed at it, frowning.

Sam had been researching, the lucky-ass little bastard, because Webster had a twenty-four-hour library and there was another case lined up.

Dean had, reluctantly, let Cas zap them back to the motel; he had a half-bottle of whiskey and a diner down the street with the seventh-best burgers he'd ever had and a fantastic key-lime pie. His weekend was set - maybe he'd even hit a bar and hustle some pool and a nice bar-bimbo.

He'd had a few drinks and a burger and gone to sleep watching Doctor Sexy, and he'd dreamt of a dark-haired man about his height with a beige coat that brushed the tops of his cowboy boots.

He woke up in the morning when Cas flashed into the room. Dean jumped back, looking up at the suddenly-gargantuan angel with a twinge of terror.

"Dean, there's something wro - " His wide blue eyes grew impossibly wider and he dropped to the floor, coat crumpling in a heap on the floor.

Dean scootched forward, wondering why the bed was suddenly so expansive, and slid off the foot, thinking he'd land on his feet.

He did not. He fell and landed on his head, rolling over onto his feet, stomach brushing the floor uncomfortably. "Cas? Cas! Are you OK?"

A small twitch shifted the trench coat and Dean scrambled forwards, trying to dig through the beige material to find his presumably shrunken friend. His hands moved, he felt them move, but they pulled him closer to the coat which was as dauntingly massive as Cas had been. With a beleaguered sigh, Dean nosed at the labyrinthine rabbits' warren of a coat in search of the angel.

After almost ten minutes - when had everything gotten so big? Dean knew he wasn't short, he was over six feet tall, damnit - he found a distinctly un-angelic, inhuman creature, butting its side with the tip of his nose.

It was small, covered in shiny white fur, with a pale rosy-pink nose and pointed white ears - triangular, lined with pink, poking up above the sides of its rounded little face. It blinked its blue, blue eyes at him and tilted its head to the side before saying, in a rough monotone, "Dean."

"Cas?"

Cas was a kitten.

A.

Kitten.

The fluffy white kitty loped over and tucked its head under Dean's chin, nosing at where his pulse thrummed beneath his skin, then at his shoulder. "Dean, that witch has done more than we thought."

"Yeah, I'll say. You're a kitten."

"I am aware; my tail sprouted almost fifteen minutes ago. I came here to warn you. I see that I was too late."

"What?" Dean turned his head, looking for any sign of normalcy. Instead, he saw a fluffy honey-coloured pelt with an even fluffier tail like a cotton boll. He thumped his back foot angrily and dropped his head to the rug, covering his nose with his front paws. He shook his head, trying his damnedest to straighten up and failing. "Son of a bitch!" His rabbity response to his equally-rabbity appearance was mortifying. He was a man, damnit, and he wasn't cuddly or cute or anything! He was a badass!

Cas nipped at his forehead, and Dean could have sworn the angel was giving him a death stare. "At the moment, there is nothing we can do. Your exasperation is making me exceedingly discomfited. Stop."

Dean groaned and scurried out of the coat's innumerable folds. "Cas? Cas? Where are you? Normally you'd just mojo up and invade my bubble."

Cas squeaked, "I'm stuck." There was a rustling noise and some loud foot-thumps before Cas rolled out, hind legs splayed and chest touching the floor, lapping at his nose. "I'm not stuck anymore."

Dean restrained the urge to laugh at the ridiculous angelic antics. He snorted, and it made his nose itch. He wiggled it, smiling stupidly with relief as the itch eased.

The door opened and Dean scrambled towards it, bouncing up and down eagerly in anticipation of Sam's arrival. Maybe Samsquatch would know what to do.

It was not Sam.

It smelled dank and cruel and bloody, a hint of sulfur clinging beneath. It was taller than Cas had seemed before turning into a bunny, with a craggy face and lank, oily blond hair. Its skin is peeling from sunburn and covered in scars and tattoos.

It spoke, and its voice was like a scissor snipping.

"So this is the great and powerful Oz. Dean Winchester - how the mighty have fallen. You're cute like this." He stepped in and locked the door, and his heavy-booted foot came down centimeters away from Cas' tail. "And is this your little angel? He's tiny; barely past a kit. I could crush him in my bare hands."

Cas, who was, admittedly, minuscule, scrambled away as quickly as he could, trying to burrow under the bed with fear glinting in his blue eyes. "Shouldn't there be wards up, Dean? _Dean!?_"

Dean looked over and shook his head. "No! We were only gonna be here for a day, a few hours even! We didn't think we'd be here for long!"

Cas' ears, already perpendicular to his skull, laid flat against his body and he scrambled faster. His feet were tangled up in the sloppily kicked off sheets and he kicked fruitlessly. The demon squatted down next to him and trailed a finger up his back. His fingernail, caked in dirt and blood, dug in to the back of Cas' skull and he trembled, curling in on himself and hiding his face in his paws.

Laughing, the demon wrapped his hand around Cas' middle and squeezed. Cas let out a scream, high and animalistic, more screech than anything else, and started kicking. The demon grabbed his tail and tugged, and he went quiet, eyes welling up.

Dean tensed his muscles and leaped, soaring straight up in the air and sinking his teeth into the demon's eye.

The demon let out a gravelly shout and swatted at Dean with the hand around Cas. They both went flying, and the demon cupped his bleeding eye, swearing.

"Are you alright, Cas?" Dean ran his nose gently over the back of Cas' head, checking for damage. There was a smear of blood marring his fur, but it seemed like it was drying, sealing up.

"I am fine. Jimmy's body is reacting to unpleasant stimuli. I'll erase this escapade for him." Cas slipped forwards and leaped at the approaching demon and climbed up to his shoulder. He scrabbled up the side of his head, slipping on his oily dome, and finally settled enough to rest a paw on his forehead. A blinding white light shone out of his eyes and mouth, and he was incinerated.

Cas sank like a stone, falling with frantically flailing limbs, and landed with a dull thud, legs tangled. Dean scrambled over, asking, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Dean."

Satisfied, Dean scampered over to the minifridge and, with much repositioning, managed to kick it open and drag out his leftover french fries and pie. "Hungry?"

Cas shook his head and rolled back onto his plush little tail. Curiously, he stretched out and reached for his long feet, waving his forepaws at them when he couldn't quite reach. Dean laughed, rolling onto his back with the paper bag spilling onto his chest. "You're like a fucking cartoon!"

"I am not sure what that means. And I don't think you should be eating pie in this state. I don't think that a rabbit's digestive tract can handle pie." Cas lost his balance and tipped forward, sprawling out at Dean's feet.

"You gotta watch some cartoons." Dean rolled back onto his paws, fries spilling all over the floor, and he sighed. He set about eating them all with eager fervor, spinning them with his forepaws and devouring them in a matter of minutes before hopping over to the remote and changing the channel from the Doctor Sexy marathon to Cartoon Network. It was playing an old Bugs Bunny, and Dean snorted at the irony.

Cas leaned forward, scootching towards the screen with wide eyes. "This is... interesting. Very much so."

Dean laughed and fumbled with dragging out his pie. He couldn't hold the plastic fork and deigned to nibble at the pie, filling and meringue coating his nose.

...

The sun was at its peak, blazing through the window and scorching Cas' back. Dean nudged him into the shade, green eyes rolling, and stepped into the pie tin. Exasperated, he wiped hours-old pie filling off his foot on the carpet.

Wile E. Coyote had just run off the edge of a cliff when Dean's ears stood up on end. He scampered to the door, ready to bite, when it opened, he leaped.

Sam yelped and dropped his diner bag. "Shit!" He closed the door, kicked it shut, one hand wrapped around Dean's belly. "Dean? Where the hell did you get this rabbit from?"

"Sammy! It's me! You're kinda squishing my guts, dude, let me down."

Sam let go, hand flying open. Dean landed on his butt and kicked his feet unhappily. "That _hurts_, Samantha."

"You... You're a bunny."

Dean rolled his eyes and bounced away, plopping down next to Cas. "Hey. Hey! Cas! Sam's here."

Cas looked over from the screen and said, "Hello, Sam. It appears the witch has transformed us into small animals. It's very inconvenient, but I still have my powers. Bugs Bunny is remarkably interesting."

"You got him on cartoons? Dude, he's an angel!" Sam spread his arms, Bitchface Supreme primed to kill, and Dean rolled his eyes.

"He'd never seen Bugs Bunny!"

"That's no excuse!"

"Hey! We got staked out by some dumbass demon; Cas ganked him. I thought he deserved a reward." Dean flopped forward, focusing on the screen. "Can I have a burger?"

"Rabbits can't eat meat," Sam said, offhanded, sitting down on the bed behind him and opening the diner bag. "You can have some of my salad if you're really hungry."

"I call bull. I had, like, half a pie before you got here and I'm fine." Dean rolled onto his back and popped up, scampering to Sam's leg and jumping up onto his knee. He bounced up and down on Sam's thigh, begging, "Lemme have the burger, lemme have it, please, I wanna eat the burger, I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten all day except for some fries and half of a pie and rabbits have evilly fast metabolisms or whatever because I could eat a horse!"

Sam groaned and flopped back onto the bed, rubbing at his eyes. "I haven't slept in... God, seventy-four hours? Let me eat some fucking food and go to sleep!"

"But can I eat food, too? Like, good food! Burgers and fries and maybe a beer. I want a beer, Sam! Gimme a beer!" Dean kept bounding around, chattering on happily, eager to be fed.

Cas just licked at his shoulder blades, the fur feathering out like underdeveloped stumps of wings, before winding between Sam's legs and flopping down over his shoes. "Just give him what he wants, Sam, or he'll never stop. Please turn up the volume; the man with the large mustache is threatening the rabbit, and I want to see him escape. Why don't you ever escape demons and monsters like he does? You're easily as clever as Bugs Bunny, but you don't properly utilize your intelligence."

Sam covered his eyes with his hands and moaned, flopping back onto the mattress.

"Wait! Wha' 'bout my food?"

...

Cas nipped Sam's hand, grabbing his attention, frowning. "Why did the cartoons stop? Sam! Make the cartoons come back!"

Dean just moaned happily, slowly rabbit-nipping his way through the massive burger Sam had gotten him to shut him up. "Cas, t.v. shows change hourly. You gotta get used to it, Hello Kitty."

"Why are you saying hello to me?" Cas asked, pouting. "I've been here all day. You've seen me the whole time."

"It - it's a reference, Cas. Just. Sam, find another cartoon for Cas, or he'll never shut up or stop flailing around."

Cas, who had been, until that second, rolling around on the floor and climbing the crappy hotel drapery, froze, dropped from the curtains, and landed on his feet, scowling at Dean. "Wascawy wabbit."

Sam stifled a laugh, but Dean whipped his head around and gave him the most evil possible look a small rabbit's face could make. His nose twitched, and Sam laughed harder.

"I-I'll find some online, okay? You two, just, sit tight."

Dean rolled his eyes and went back to eating his burger, the top bun sliding over his head as he ate his way through the fillings. Cas leapt up onto the bed, prowled in circles, and hunkered down behind Sam. He sat still for a few moments, tail swishing in boredom, _before_ he decided that climbing Sam's back would be more entertaining.

"Ah-ah-aaah! Cas, Jesus, watch the claws! That's my spine."

Cas rolled his eyes and curled up atop his head like a small, furry hat. "Have you found the Looney Toons yet?"

"No. Wait."

Cas huffed, absently batting at Sam's hair like yarn.

Eventually, Sam found an episode Cas had yet to see, and the angel launched off his head and into his lap. Sam squeaked, and Dean giggled at the noise - though he will swear to his grave that it was definitively _not a giggle_ - as his little brother managed to grit out a raspy, "Cas? Claws."

Cas retracted them, pushing at Sam's stomach ineffectually with his hind paws to get him to move. "I want to watch Looney Toons, Sam, please leave."

Dean laughed. "Dude. He's officially a real cat. Friggin' things are total bastards. One minute, they're all cuddly. The next? Hate your guts. Friggin' cats, man." He moved away from the patty, dragging out the lettuce and tomato and digging in with gusto before frantically scampering away. "I... I passed up a prime burger... for the _veggies_. Sam. Sam, you have to fix this, Sam, I'm gonna _start liking salads!_ You have to fix this, Sam!"

Sam nodded. "Except, I need my laptop."

Cas turned his head, eyes cold. "I'm. Watching. _Looney. Toons._ Wait. Your. Turn."

Dean jumped up onto the bed, bouncing frantically on the pillows and babbling, over and over, "Whaddoido, whaddoido, whaddoido?"

Sam groaned and flopped onto the floor. "You win. Stupid fuzzy creatures."

...

"Stop bouncing. You're making the laptop wobble."

"I can't help it. I'm nervous. What if we're stuck like this forever?"

Sam had gone out for a break and a chance to use the local library's computers while Cas commandeered his, leaving a hyperactively anxious Dean with Cas, who in turn ignored him and draped himself over Dean's back for cuddles and comfort.

Cats are weird.

"Dean. Come over here and watch Looney Toons with me, or I swear to Father, I will pee on all the vegetables."

Dean's nose twitched and he practically flew over, huddling up into a little loaf-shaped bunny bundle.

"There," Cas said, satisfied, draping himself along Dean's back and resting his little feline chin on Dean's soft ears. "This doesn't hurt, does it, Dean?"

"No," he said, quiet. "'s nice, Cas." Dean was thankful for one thing in regards to this transformation - at least now he could pass off the urge to cuddle as a rapidly-overtaking animal urge, like the vegetables. Or Cas' pee-on-all-you-love-in-the-world-if-you-don't-obey rule.

"Good. Now shush. We'we hunting wabbits."

Dean giggled, nose twitching beneath his paws.

...

By the time Sam returned, every possible episode of Looney Toons had been watched and an empty, shredded, and possibly peed-on pillowcase sat in the middle of the room, covered in fluffy white feathers. In this makeshift nest-bed-thing, dead center, sat Cas.

"This is mine. If you touch it, you, too, become my property. You have been forewarned."

Dean twitched his nose up at Sam from underneath Cas' lazily prone form. "Hiya, Sammy! Cas made a thing!"

"...oh, God."

"Blasphemy will not be tolerated!" Cas pushed up off Dean's shoulders, one paw extended accusingly. "To the dungeons with you!"

Dean's nose twitched. Cuddles, now. It's imperative. "Just apologize, Sam."

"No. Cas, this is a motel. You can't just pee on things to mark your territory."

_"This is my domain! None shall dwell here without my bidding!"_

Sam groaned. "Look. Once you two go to sleep, the spell wears off."

"But... But Sammy!" Dean protested, green eyes wide and ears flopped down by his face, nose twitching dejectedly. "I'm not even tired a little and Cas, dammit, he's not going to apologize, so just lie back down."

"Fine." Sulking, Cas flopped back down on Dean, who smiled and hunkered down, paws covering his nose as he smiled blissfully. Cas eventually softened, snuggling into Dean's back and absently scratching his flank.

Within the hour, both had transferred to Sam's chest - "You're my new bed, Sam. Become accustomed to my presence." - and Dean was snuffling sleepily into Cas' belly as the angel yawned.

Sam, snoring softly and completely exhausted from taking care of them both, unconsciously rubbed Dean's back, which made him squirm happily. Cuddles. Imperative. Yay.

Cas managed to flop his way on top of Dean once more before falling asleep. Sam's hand laid over both of them, stroking Cas' soft fur, and Dean, surrounded by the warmth of his family, drifted off.

...

Sam woke up around noon, to his own dissatisfaction, to see Dean, head in Cas' lap with the angel stroking his hair, curled up on his side as Cas watched Looney Toons.

He smiled, quiet, and pretended to keep sleeping.

* * *

**This is it. Congratulations. You've read fluffy, schmoopy Supernatural stuff. It is a rare breed. Relish this time with it, maybe leave a review so it can spawn more. **

**I mean no offense to cat lovers or cats. They are noble creatures who just so happen to make my sister sneeze and enjoy biting my hands and shedding in my water glasses. **


End file.
